


We cool

by Aromaticselixir



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromaticselixir/pseuds/Aromaticselixir
Summary: Lowkey a prequel to We OutDid I just post two consecutive fanfics for the same fandom? Be the change you want to see in the world kids.





	We cool

**Author's Note:**

> This is set like early 2000s and Rafa and Daveed are only two years/grades apart instead of four. Raf is 16, Daveed is 18.

“So are you guys like dating or something?” Adrienne had asked them as they sat together at lunch. Rafael was sitting next to Daveed with an arm slung around his neck as he showed Daveed a song he liked. They both looked up at the question.   
“What? No!” They said in unison. Adrienne, wasn’t convinced.   
“Like, it’s totally fine with me, I don’t care or anything, it’s just–”   
“We’re not dating,” Daveed cut her off. Suddenly feeling the weight of his friend’s arm on his back.  
“Yeah,” added Rafael, “We’re no fucking f*ggots.” He hoped Daveed hadn’t notice his cheeks heating up as he spoke. Daveed had.  
“Alright. Whatever,” Adrienne said as she stood up from the table they were eating at, leaving the pair awkwardly intertwined between each other. 

“Diggs?” Rafael asked as they were walking home later that day.  
“Mhm?”   
“We aren’t...I mean you don’t...you don’t like me like that right?” Daveed bit his lip.   
“Nah.” Lies. “Adrienne was being stupid.” Rafael, who suddenly became very interested in his shoes, nodded and avoided eye contact.   
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I was just checking.” Rafael chewed on his thumbnail. “But, if there was something, that you wanted to say, and hadn’t said, It would be best to get it all out in the open yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Daveed replied. “Well I’m glad, we have that all clear now right?”   
“Yeah, me too.” Rafael smiled at his friend. That goddamn smile that always made Daveed feel like he would pass out. They kept their steps in sync as they walked home. “Just so you know,” Daveed added several minutes later, “I wouldn’t care if you were, you know, gay... we’re still cool.” Rafael, choked on nothing and shifted uncomfortably with the straps of his backpack.   
“I wouldn’t care either.”   
“Mm,” Daveed hummed in response. They stopped by Rafa’s house first, and Daveed kept walking home.   
“Are you sure you don’t wanna come in?” Rafa asked. They usually did homework together, which turned into them watching some after school special and then dinner, and more than not, sleeping over. But Daveed didn’t feel right. He felt rejected and confused.  
“Nah, I’m tired.” Lies. “See you tomorrow.” Rafael looked confused.  
“Yeah, see ya,” he said. Daveed walked home. Feeling Rafael watching him until he turned the corner to his street.   
He put his stuff down and locked himself in his room. He blasted OutKast because it usually mellowed him out but he was still feeling bothered. He changed his shoes and ran down the street. He turned to the park and ran around the play structure that he used to go to when he was small. He ran past the little league baseball field. He ran through the park and over by the creek. He ran until it started getting dark and he couldn’t breathe. He broke down crying. Trying to justify the tears streaming down his face from the fact that he was just tired. But that wasn’t it. Damn it Adrienne. He thought about all the nights they had lay together and how it always felt more intense than it was supposed to. Thought about all the nights he’d get off to the thought of Rafael hot and panting, and Daveed being the one that made him feel that way. Only to awake the next morning trying to forget what he was thinking the night before. But there was no rationalizing this one. He was lying to himself. He did love Rafa.   
Shit.  
-  
Rafael couldn’t sleep that night. He lay in his bed with one arm over his head and one across his stomach, staring at the ceiling. He had tried counting sheep, but that got boring. He tried singing the 100 bottles of coke on the wall song, but he lost count. Also, that song annoyed him. He was thinking about Daveed. Rafael never talked much before he met Daveed. He was shy and quiet, but he liked talking to Daveed. He liked hearing his stories and Diggs seemed sincerely interested in what Rafael had to say. And after being a quiet kid for so long, it turned out that Rafael had a lot to say. So why didn’t Daveed want to talk to him? Did Daveed know about the kiss?  
Once, when they were both stoned out of their minds, Daveed had fallen asleep in Rafaels’ lap. Rafael thought Daveed looked really nice in the dimly lit room. He was really beautiful. For some reason, he leaned down and kissed him. Rafa wasn’t sure why he’d done it, but ever since then, he couldn’t stop thinking about that night.   
But no, they were just high. And Diggs was straight. Shit, Rafael was straight too. Rafael was straight. But regardless of that, he couldn’t keep the thought of Daveed out of his mind. When he finally fell asleep at night, his last thoughts were Daveed, Daveed, Daveed.  
Fuck.  
-  
Daveed wasn’t at school the next day. Rafael had tried calling him but he didn’t pick up. He went to his house after school but he wasn’t home. Rafael started to get worried. What if Daveed had hurt himself? What if he had run away? Rafael couldn’t drive but Diggs could so he could be anywhere. Daveed always made fun of Rafael for being a sixteen year old without a license and now he wished he had one. Why wasn’t he answering his phone? Why didn’t he come to school? Rafael was thinking about all the places he could be within biking distance and settled upon The Hill. That was where they always went to get stoned because it was far enough away from town that no one would notice and had a nice view of the city. It was about nine miles away. He could make it.   
Rafael was halfway there on his stupid bike when he grew nervous that Daveed wouldn’t be there. By then he would have to bike back home and Daveed could be halfway to China by then. Or dead. Jesus what if he was dead? Rafael wasn’t sure what he would do if Daveed died. He was Rafael’s best friend. He ate lunch with him and walked home with him. No one else made Rafael laugh as hard. No one else understood him like Daveed did. Why wasn’t he paying closer attention to what was going on with Daveed. Did Daveed not want to see him because he knew? He knew that Rafael loved him. He knew about the kiss? Shit why did he have to go and fuck everything up?  
When he got to The Hill, Daveed was there sitting on the hood of his car, leaning against the windshield. He was facing away from Rafael. Smoking a spliff. Sipping on a beer. He looked fine. He didn’t look concerned at all. It pissed Rafael off.   
“What the fuck man?” Rafael yelled behind him. “Pick up your fucking phone...I thought you were dead.” Rafael was panting. Daveed looked at him and slowly looked at the bike. His eyes were red.  
“You biked here?” Daveed asked.  
“Yes.”   
“Why?”   
“Because you weren’t at school today,” Rafael panted, exasperated. “And you didn’t answer your phone.” Rafael could feel tears streaming down his face. “I was worried, asshole.” Daveed just stared at him. He was stoned. He held out the spliff and offered it to Rafa. Rafael sighed, crawling up on the hood of the car next to him and taking a long drag before relaxing as he exhaled.  
“Diggs, why are you getting wasted at four in the afternoon on a Wednesday?”   
Daveed shrugged.“I needed to think.” Rafael nodded.  
“Fair enough. But why didn’t you pick up the phone when I called?”  
“Because I didn’t want to talk to you. Because I was thinking about you.” Daveed took a sip from his beer and handed it to Rafael.  
“Oh.” Rafael took a sip and waited for Daveed to speak. Daveed took another drag from the spliff and sighed.  
“I think I’m in love with you, Cash.” Rafael choked on his drink.  
“But I didn’t want you to know that because then you wouldn’t want to talk to me again because you’d think I’m some pervert, which I am I guess.” Rafael stared at him. Daveed was just looking at the view, avoiding eye contact. “But, I just told you. So now you know.”  
Rafael finished the beer and Daveed took another out one for him and got one for himself. He opened them with his keys. Rafael watched him as he did so. He could never get the bottle opened that way. He took a large swig of his beer 99 bottles of beer on the wall he sang in his head. He looked at the view. He thought about the first time they came up here. Daveed had taken him because he could drive. Daveed, Daveed, Daveed.  
He put the bottle down, leaned over, and kissed Daveed. Daveed looked surprised at first, then leaned back against the car window and moaned as Rafael grabbed a fistful of his friend’s hair. Then he pushed Rafael off of him and they stood up off the hood of the car.  
“Wait. Hold up for a second.” Daveed was trying to sober himself up using the sheer force of will. He looked Rafael straight in the eye before speaking. “What?”   
Rafael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just, don’t overthink it. Yeah?” His logic wasn’t especially sound in his state. Daveed nodded. “Yeah.” Rafael leaned in more carefully this time and took Daveed’s face in his hand. Brushing his thumb over his cheek. Daveed closed his eyes. He kissed Rafa and then Rafael kissed his neck. Daveed leaned his head back against the car. He couldn’t think straight.   
Was this really happening?  
Was Rafael as wasted as he was?  
Who did he get this weed from again?  
Did Rafael want this as much as he did? A few seconds later, he came back and tugged at Rafael’s shirt before pulling it off completely. Rafael looked slightly bewildered.   
“What are you doing?”  
“It’s not enough.” Daveed breathed. He opened the car door and they crawled inside, Rafael on top of Daveed. He held Rafael’s hair as Rafael sucked dark, blossoming marks into his neck which caused the boy to groan as he felt himself become aroused at the friction. He would have been embarrassed if not for the three beers and the spliff they just finished. Rafael pulled Daveed’s shirt off and tugged down his jeans.   
“Fuck,” was all Daveed could say before the only sounds that left his mouth were broken gibberish that he spit out between breaths. When he finished, Rafael straddled Daveed’s shoulders and watched him. It didn’t take long, and Rafael could feel Daveed swallowing when he finished. Daveed’s eyes glazed over as he lay in the back of the car, panting with Rafael’s eyes on him in the back of Daveed’s used SUV. They laid there for awhile. Sticky, and naked.  
“Think you can drive?”  
“I don’t think I could even stand. Give me like and hour.”   
So an hour passed.   
And so did another, and pretty soon they had fallen asleep.   
-  
Rafael woke up first. His arms were wrapped around Daveed who was leaning against his chest, breathing softly. There was something about how vulnerable he looked when he slept that made Rafael’s heart melt. He didn’t like that feeling though. He liked his heart solid, beating in his chest and circulating his blood like it was supposed to. He’d never been in love before and he didn’t very much like what it had made him do.   
They couldn’t just be friends now. He didn’t want to date him either. Rafael looked down at Daveed.   
Yeah. Fuck.   
He unraveled himself from Daveed, and crawled out of the car. His neck and back hurt from being cramped in the back of his car all night. He got his stupid bike, and went home leaving Daveed asleep on The Hill.

-  
His phone said noon when he woke up. Where the fuck was he? Daveed’s head hurt from the hangover and his body ached from sleeping his the car all night. With Rafa. Where the fuck was Rafa? Daveed went outside to look for his friend but the boy was nowhere to be found. Rafael just left Daveed alone in his car like he was nothing? Like he was a one night stand that Rafael was eager to forget? Daveed was angry, and sore and he wanted to know why.   
-  
“What the fuck man?”  
“Look, I’m sorry, Diggs. I can explain.”  
“You kissed me. You did. Then you just ditched me. You made me feel like an idiot.”  
“I’m sorry. I was nervous. I was confused.”  
“Did that mean anything to you. At all? Was that your fucked up version of a prank?”  
“Of course not.” Daveed punched him right in the nose. All Daveed could see was red, he’d never let himself be that vulnerable around anyone before and he felt like Rafael took his heart and shat on it.  
Rafael stumbled off balance. He felt his nose and tasted the blood in his mouth. Rafael swung back, getting Daveed in the eye. He aimed again for his gut but Daveed grabbed his hand and shoved him back. Rafael stumbled back a few paces before holding his hands up in surrender.  
“Screw you man,” he said turning to walk away. Daveed was practically bursting with rage.  
“No, screw you man! You’re an asshole, and a coward.” Rafael stopped and walked back toward Daveed.  
“Don’t fucking call me a coward when I was the one who actually had the balls to do anything in the first place. All you did was get wasted and piss off!” Rafael was fuming. Daveed looked like he was about to cry, and goddamnit, Rafael’s heart was melting all over the place, once again.   
“Asshole? Sure. But don’t you dare call me a fucking coward.” Rafael was barely holding back his own tears.  
Daveed grabbed the back of Rafael’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Both of them were bleeding.  
“I can’t take it Raf,” Daveed was sobbing now. “I just can’t take it.”  
“I’m know.” He whispered. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you.”  
“No. you shouldn’t have.” Daveed pouted. Rafael smiled at that face of Daveeds’s. He started giggling. He laughed and his laughter erupted so loudly, Daveed felt in resonate through him. Daveed just stared at him like he was insane.  
“Rafa, what the fuck?” Rafael was panting, trying to catch his breath.  
“It’s...just...you look so funny with your face all screwed up.” Daveed couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yeah well, you don’t look so good yourself.”  
“We...should probably...go to the hospital.” Rafael panted, trying to catch his breath.   
“Yeah,” Daveed replied. “We’re pretty stupid.” They turned to walk toward Daveed’s car. Their steps kept in sync with each other.   
“Nah,” said Rafael. “We cool.”  
And it wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t even a relationship. It was messy and awkward and embarrassing but it was love. It was them and they didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
